


everything in the world is love

by hyunghoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/pseuds/hyunghoney
Summary: hyungwon is golden, and minhyuk is the sun, and kihyun learns to be less lonely in the process of loving them.





	everything in the world is love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indemnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/gifts).



> i wrote this in one night so it might be very rambly and full of errors but i really enjoyed writing it, so i hope you all enjoy reading it!!

it’s 12.30 p.m. kihyun puts away the freshly dried dishes and turns off the lights before heading to bed. it’s dark in the apartment, the only source of light coming from his phone’s torchlight, but he’s used to finding his way in the dark. 

 

he stops in the hallway on his way back from the kitchen to open a cabinet, and carefully lifts a folded blanket from the pile, carrying it under his arm the rest of the way. he reaches the sofa in the living room, where a curled up figure sleeps, chest rising and falling in the rhythm of his soft breaths, in and out. he spreads the blanket carefully over the man, taking care not to wake him with his movement. 

 

hyungwon wakes up anyway, lifting his head and blinking slowly up at him. he reaches out without much energy, attempting to hold kihyun’s hand, but gives up easily when kihyun laughs and dodges out of his grasp. 

 

“you should come to bed with me,” kihyun urges him gently, but his words fall on deaf (or just extremely sleepy) ears. hyungwon only whines, softly, and reaches out for kihyun again, attempting to get him to cuddle with him. kihyun tuts and shakes his head. it’s way past the time for cuddles, they should both be in bed. 

 

hyungwon sighs and his brows furrow as he pouts at kihyun like his heart is going to break. kihyun, forever weak for his boyfriend, just rolls his eyes and gives in. he lets hyungwon’s bony fingers wrap around his wrist, dragging him down onto the couch. 

 

cuddling with hyungwon is all tangled limbs and sloppy cheek kisses, because hyungwon may act aloof and indifferent to most people, but when it comes to his boyfriends, it’s like he’s determined to be the clingiest person in the world. he buries his face into kihyun’s neck as his impossibly long legs wrap tightly around kihyun and pull him closer till there’s no space between them at all. 

 

kihyun loses himself in hyungwon, in the half-lidded eyes that still somehow twinkle with affection despite his exhaustion, in the perfect kissable lips that are still lightly planted on kihyun’s shoulder, in the large hands that roam over kihyun’s body and find their home on his thighs, in his soft, mumbling voice telling kihyun about anything that comes to his mind. 

 

hyungwon is golden, to kihyun. he’s the first wonder of the world, and he’s resting right here in kihyun’s arms, and kihyun can’t put his love and wonder into words, so he puts his hand on the back of his lover’s neck and kisses him till they’re breathless. 

 

hyungwon’s eyes close as he leans into the kiss, and then his grip on kihyun’s thigh slowly slackens, and kihyun nearly cracks up at the sight of his boyfriend falling asleep while kissing him. he untangles himself reluctantly from the warmth of hyungwon’s embrace and pushes himself slowly to his feet. 

 

“okay, you’re clearly falling asleep, so i’ll go to bed now. come back to bed if you can, love.” 

 

hyungwon gives kihyun a small smile and then his eyes fully close again, his hand falling back down, dangling over the side of the couch that is way too small for his skyscraper limbs. 

 

kihyun walks with quiet steps into his bedroom, empty of anyone save himself, and climbs under the blanket. 

 

kihyun’s body clock has pretty much adjusted himself to his rigid sleep schedule that didn’t know circumstance or exception, and he’s out like a light once his head hits the pillow. 

 

when kihyun was younger, lonelier, and much much sadder, he used to dream of romance – flirty quips and stolen kisses, warmth and soft smiles, a lover that would trace the parts of himself he hated the most and make them golden, and just shining, perfect happiness. he longed for those idyllic romances, the whirlwind of emotions that would fill the void in his heart with the “i love you”s, the fingers through his hair, the kisses pressed onto his forehead, an arm around his shoulders, the never-being-sad-again. 

 

when he was younger, he used to chase that happiness, chase that warmth – but it turns out some people are just sad by nature. 

 

kihyun never stopped being sad, but he has grown less lonely. 

 

it’s 1.35am when kihyun wakes to the feeling of cold fingers tugging softly at his own, and opens his eyes groggily to see minhyuk, cocooned in a thick blanket, playing with his hands. 

 

he can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face the minute his eyes land on the other man, who is smiling adorably as he interlocks their fingers over and over. minhyuk has on a loose white t-shirt and shorts that cut off above his knees, one of which pushes slightly against kihyun’s side as they lie together on the small bed. the physical contact is always soothing, and kihyun leans into it, into the feeling of minhyuk’s body against his own, into the warmth of his boyfriend’s  touch. 

 

kihyun’s heart skips a beat when minhyuk runs a free hand through his own hair, the light of the street lamps through the window gorgeously illuminating his perfect features, his angular beauty, his kissable lips. 

 

kihyun may never admit it out loud, but he’s kind of madly in love with minhyuk. just kind of, though. nothing serious. 

 

“oh, you’re awake!” minhyuk grins at kihyun, flicking his forehead lightly with a finger. 

 

minhyuk doesn’t let go of kihyun’s hands, instead completely enveloping them in his own larger ones once he realised that kihyun’s watching him. kihyun just sticks his tongue out at him and pokes him in the rib in revenge, enjoying minhyuk’s broken gasp of shock as he doubles over to protect his ticklish sides.  

 

“you’re home late,” kihyun says to him, whispering to not disturb the quiet quality of their world at 2 a.m. minhyuk nods and pouts slightly, twisting his body and jostling kihyun a little as he squeezes himself onto the tiny bed. 

 

“there was an issue at work. i would’ve texted, but my phone died.” minhyuk explains, but they both know he doesn’t have to; kihyun will trust his boyfriend with almost anything. minhyuk never tells lies, especially not to kihyun – their love is based on absolute truth. 

 

kihyun gazes at his lover, a little slumped over from the tiring day, eyes lined not with makeup but with eyebags, but still smiling that sunshine smile that is nothing short of blinding even at this dead hour, and feels his heart clench. 

 

minhyuk watches him with soft eyes and leans down to kiss his forehead. 

 

kihyun loves minhyuk like he loves the light – minhyuk is the clarity to kihyun’s whirlwind brain, the lighthouse when he’s lost at sea, waiting, always, to guide him home. it’s 1.50 a.m. now and kihyun knows one thing with absolute clarity – that he’s in love with lee minhyuk. 

 

kihyun learnt as he fell in love, that love is not the solution – his heart still always aches for no reason, his mind is still sometimes riddled with needless anxiety. 

 

but love is hyungwon’s whines for his attention, love is hyungwon falling asleep on his lap to calm his inexplicably racing nerves, love is minhyuk gaming with him till 3am, love is minhyuk talking about whatever just to distract him when things got too much. 

 

and love is hyungwon crawling into the almost non-existent space between kihyun and minhyuk a few minutes later, giving each of them a quick peck on the cheek before sinking blissfully back to sleep. 

 

kihyun watches with one eye open as a giggling minhyuk raises his bright phone and takes multiple pictures of hyungwon’s less-than-graceful sleeping posture of choice, and smacks minhyuk lightly on the arm to tell him to knock it off and go to sleep already. 

 

hyungwon wakes up again to whine at the both of them, his sleepiness apparently having taken away his ability to form words. he pulls the blanket over his own head in exaggerated annoyance, but doesn’t bother hiding a laugh when minhyuk imitates his whining and attempts to pull the covers back down. 

 

this is love, kihyun has long discovered. he wants to watch them a little longer, make this moment last just a while more because it’s so perfect and they’re so perfect, but he finally forces himself to sleep, his heart full. 

 

they have the rest of their lives to be in love, anyway. 


End file.
